The Saints of Boston
by ReedusLover3
Summary: Holly O'Loughlin is a badass pure Irish woman who has some issues with the leader of a dangerous gang in South Boston. With her brother- a gang member in jail, her only protection is a mere tattoo. She has someone else too, Murphy MacManus. Joining him and his brother Conner on a deadly mission to kill Russian mob members, she is finding out that she can also feel love.


_The Saints of Boston_

**ReedusLover3**

**** Here's the beginning of my new story (not co-written, all me) called The Saints of Boston. It's obviously about The Boondock Saints, mainly a Murphy/OC story but it will be a Conner/OC one too. I am excited about this one! **_**Here's some background information before we start:**_

**Holly O'Loughlin:** The daughter of pureblooded Irish parents. She has three siblings- Finn, Foster (twin of Finn), and Hallie. Foster came to America with Holly when she turned eighteen and the have lived together for eight years, five of them Foster has been in jail (still is) for gang involvance with a murder that was linked to him. Hallie and Finn live with their parents in Greystones, Ireland.

Holly is twenty-six, and works for a bank in Boston. The gang that Foster was in (Blood Brothers) is pursuing Holly because she knows many things about them due to Foster telling her. And also because Aiden was asked by Foster to watch over her.

Holly is tall with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. She is five foot two and at average weight for her age group. She has a black lip ring. Holly has many tattoos- A black celtic knot on her wrist, a dream catcher on the left side of her back, a clover near her collar bone, chained wrists bleeding on her shoulder, a gray wolf with green eyes on her ribcage, and green celtic cross on the back of her neck.

**Aiden Duncan: **The leader of Blood Brothers and the reason Foster O'Loughlin is in jail. He is an Irish-American living in Boston. He lived in Ireland until he was fourteen and moved with his family (all dead now). He is connected to the Russian mob by his right hand man, Luca, and is powerful.

Aiden is twenty-eight and has a full sleeve of tattoos on his left arm of all Irish and gang related things. He is dark haired with gray eyes. Other tattoos: chained wrists with blood dripping from them on his chest, a chain going around his calf, and a large celtic knot on his shoulder blade.

**Luca Volkov: **One of Aiden's friends, and right hand man for Blood Brothers. He is Russian and has only been on Boston for a year. He is the nephew of Papa Joe Yakavetta, the Russian mob boss in Boston. He is the only connection between Blood Brothers and the Russian Mob, so he is somewhat of a messanger. Yakavetta doesn't kill of the Blood Brothers since his Luca is involved with it.

Luca is twenty-five and has light colored hair with navy blue eyes. He has three piercings in his left ear, and a tongue piercing. He has a large chest piece of a the Russian words _Brat'ya Krovi_, which means 'Brothers of Blood'. Other tattoos: On his forearm he has a man with half a face that wields a knife, two wrists chained together bleeding on the back of his chest, two black stars on his shoulders, and a Russian cross covering his whole back.

**** The chained wrists with blood dripping down tattoo is the symbol of Blood Brothers that every member must get on their chest. Holly has one because her brother forced her to get one so she would be protected.****

_**Other characters:**_

**Murphy MacManus, Conner MacManus, Foster O'Loughlin, Ill Duce, Papa Joe Yakavetta, Lapazzi, Rocco and Doc**

_**Minor characters:**_

**Kira Franklin (friend of Holly's), Rowan South (Foster's girlfriend), Hallie and Finn O'Loughlin and Calvin Greene (Holly's land lord)**

**Prologue:**

Here I was once again with a gun pointed at my head, directly between my eyes. A good shot if it was made, one that would immediately kill me. Lethal. I stared at the man who held it. He was taller than me but he was stocky with muscle. I noticed a tattoo of a scythe peeking out from his shirt collar, I assumed it was attached to another tattoo. I held my ground at the man in front of me. I was use to guns since my brother was in a gang I was near them a lot- knifes too.

"You got any money, bitch?" He had a deep Boston accent which was native around here in Southie. Behind him stood his partner in crime, a tall man who wore a bandanna over his forehead and had tattoos covering every exposed area. "Huh?"

"Nah, nothin' ya would want." I smiled sweetly at the man before me. He did a slight double take of my accent which was as thick as you could get for an Irish person.

"Don't you fucking lie to me whore!"

"I don' think ya wanna mess with me. Wanna know why?" The men didn't say a word so I took my leather jacket off and rolled my sleeve up to my shoulder. My tattoo of two wrists chained together with blood dripping from it was exposed. "Ya see that?" I asked and the first man backed away slightly at the tattoo. "This here is a symbol. One that means ya shouldn' mess with me, I am protected."

"Fuck Reg, it's just a tattoo. Not a bomb!" The man's partner growled in anger as he pointed at my shoulder.

"No, no man. She's protected by the Blood Brother's, we can't touch her." Reg hissed at his partner.

"No one would know!"

"They have their ways, Tex." Reg stated and Tex looked at my tattoo again. "Their leader will kill us.." The men glanced at each other before rushing off, leaving me alone in the dark alleyway. Damn, I wanted a fight. That tattoo works everytime. My brother Foster is in jail currently for some crime that was linked ot him, but before that he was part of the Blood Brothers. A deadly Irish gang in South Boston that is led by the arrogant Aiden Duncan. Ever since I was branded with their symbol, and Foster was put in jail (five years ago) Aiden wouldn't leave me alone. Constantly checking on me, and making my life a living hell. Sighing, I slipped my coat back on and kept walking down the street thinking about my brother. I have visited him a total of five times since he was in jail- he was doing fine, no fights which was surprising since he was a gang member. Everytime I went he would tell me that I needed to let Aiden take care of me, and that he was right for me. No way I was ever going to allow Aiden into my life- to know all my deepest secrets. Never. Taking a cigarette out of my pocket, I lit it quickly and let out a drag. People say smoking is bad and disgusting, in my point of view, once you try it you're hooked. Even if it's considered bad and gross, people find it amazing after smoking just one.

The streets were empty except for the few drunk people and the pervs hiding in the alleys. My apartment was in an Irish neighborhood in Southie and usually had a lot of shootings which wasn't surprising considering it was Boston. Walking past the bar that was owned by a nice man named Doc, I decided a drink sounded nice so I walked in to find myself amongst a group of men who were on the verge of being drunk or passed out. Some cat called and I merely just flipped them off as I leaned over the counter to talk to Doc.

"What'll be H-Holly?" Doc asked in his usual stutter.

"A zombie please." I asked and he nodded and began making it strong for me since he knew how I liked my alcohol. I felt eyes on me and when I turned to look at whoever was staring me down, I melted. Not literally. This man was tall around five foot eleven with nearly black hair and bright blue eyes. He was musclular but not too buff, more in a lean and toned way. He had a virgin Mary tattoo on his neck, and the word Aequitas on right hand, it was on his index finger and knuckles. I looked away blushing at his gaze and quickly downed my drink and then asked for a new one. Doc seemed startled by my quickness to get a new drink. After my fourth drink I handed him thirty dollars and then lit up another cigarette and eyed the group of men roaming around. Many were in their forties and fifties with either Boston accents or slight Irish ones. "I'll head out, Doc, thank ya for the drinks." I smiled at the old man I considered my grandpa and headed out to my apartment which was a block away. Dropping some ashes on the ground outside I stared at the sky with my hazy eyes and grinned. "Can't see any damn stars." I barked out and let out a long drag. My eyes dropped from the sky and I knew someone was behind me. "I know ya there." I stated and I saw the man with the black hair and virgin Mary tattoo. "Need ta tell me somethin'?" I asked curiously, watching the man stuff his hands in his pockets and dig out a pack of cigs.

"Never seen ya at Doc's before." I was surprised he had the same thick accent I had. His voice was husky, and made me swoon slightly.

"Usually don' go in for drinks at this time." I admitted to this stranger, my eyes watching him smoke. "It's nearly three in the mornin'."

"That early?" He seemed surprised, he let out some smoke from his nose.

"You need to be somewhere?"

"Nah, jus' have work at nine. My brother and I work at tha' meat packing industry."

"I work at a bank in Southie." I motioned in the general direction of my work place. The man nodded and then let some of his ashes on the ground. "Names Holly O'Loughlin."

"Murphy MacManus." He held his hand out and I grasped it, loving the feeling of his calloused hands in mine. "You've lived here long?"

"Eight years." I paused. "Moved around lot, been in this neighborhood for a couple years." Before Murphy could respond, a new man leaned out of the pub's doorway. He was maybe just a little bit taller than Murphy with spiked blonde-brown hair and darker blue eyes.

"Murph, the boys been wonderin' where ya ran off to." The man called out to Murphy, then saw me. "Oh, 'ello there love." The man grinned and the looked pointedly at Murphy. "You comin'?"

"Uhm, yeah." Murphy looked exasperated at his brother as motioned hm inside which made his brother bark out laughter. "Fuck, he's so annoying. Sorry."

"I have a brother too, he's the same."

"Conner's my twin." Murphy admitted and I smiled.

"Well you better get you're ass back in there, your brother doesn't seem like the patient type." I commented and Murphy smirked.

"We both aren't." He walked past me, but not before he smiled and said: "I'll see ya around, Holly." I felt my insides melt just at this man's words. I stood in the same spot for a little bit before dropping my cigarette to the ground, smashing it and then walking towards my apartment. It was a small crappy one in a decrepit building. When you went up in the elevator it was an industrial looking one that creaked and was exposed. After exiting that you were in a hallway with concrete walls and floors, charming, right? My apartment was the last on on the floor, E5. Unlocking my door, I walked in and stared at my home. Gray walls that were bare, a queen sized bed with plain comforters in the corner with a screen to block it from the window and the rest of the home. My kitchen consisted of a sink and a microwave I had bought that sat on a nightstand. A toilet and an open shower with a flimsy curtain was near my bed and a dresser with clothes was at the end of my bed. A black couch sat in the middle of the room with a matching coffee table, and an old TV stood on a wobbily stand in front of them. Throwing my bag on the couch I stripped of my jacket and shirt, and kicked my boots off at the door.

"Nearly four." I whispered to myself and landed on my bed, not bothering to slip out of my jeans.

I woke up to someone loud knocking on my door. Flipping over and checking my phone I groaned, it was eight thirty. Four hours of sleep was not enough. Ignoring the door, I dozed off but more knocks woke me back up. Rolling out of my bed and walking to the door I began complaining.

"Hold your fuckin' horses, asshole." I yelled. "It's eight a.m, it's not like i'm gonna be up." I flung the door open to see Aiden standing at my doorstep smirking.

"Oh come on, Princess, that's very rude." Aiden smiled as he said this, his accent (the one I had) making the words come out sounding different than others.

"Don' call me that, and go away." I hissed and went to slam the door, but his steel toed boot slid in between the door and the frame. "What don' you understand 'bout leaving?"

"Princess, I heard that last night you were nearly attacked."

"So?"

"You need to tell me, Holly, who they were."

"Does it matter? I made them run off jus' because this damned tattoo on my shoulder." I pointed at the bleeding wrists, they were indentical to Aiden's larger one on his chest. "No one touched me."

"Holly." Aiden snarled and stepped in closer to me. Our noses were nearly touching, and I felt my face grow red at the closeness. "Tell me. Now."

"The names were Reg and Tex." I said quickly and shoved him away. "Now go, I need sleep."

"Don' you have work soon?" Aiden reminded me and my eyes went wide. Work, at nine.

"Shit." I shrieked and ran towards my dresser and slipped on a nice blouse for work. I knew Aiden was watching, but I could care less, I dind't want to be late. Taking my jeans off and switching them for black dress pants I heard Aiden laugh.

"Thanks for the entertainment, Princess." Aiden smirked as I rushed around.

"Leave."

"Don' you need a ride?"

"I can walk." I seethed and quickly brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my curly hair. Aiden was still leaning against the doorframe with his usual cocky smirk. Shoving past him and slamming my door I started towards the elevator, but his hand caught my arm.

"Princess, I can take you."

"Don' call me that, asshole, and leave me alone. I don' care if my brother said you needed to watch me, I can handle myself. I can go to work alone, I can go out alone.." I trailed off.

"Yea, you handled yourself great back there. You didn't remember 'bout work." Aiden laughed sarcastically as I hit the elevator button. I heard voices from my left, both male and coming towards the elevator. I had two men living on this floor? Hm, shows how well I observed my surroundings.

"Get the fuck away from me, Aiden." I yelled at him. "You make my life worse than it needs to be."

"Princess-"

"Don' call me that! I'm not your Princess!" I heard the male voices stop talking and I turned slightly to see the people I least expected to see. Murphy and Conner MacManus. They lived down the hall from me? I turned away from them and glared at Aiden. "Leave." Aiden's face grew dark and he made the symbol of his gang which was putting your wrists together in front of you. Pointing at his chest and my shoulder he glared.

"Once you're in, you're never out. Remember that, Princess." I nodded, my eyes staring at the ground. Aiden began to walk to the stairwell when I called out to him.

"You find Reg and Tex, you tell them I wasn' lying bout being protected." Aiden nodded curtly and left. When he was out of sight I turned to see Murphy and Conner staring at me oddly. "Murphy. Conner." I nodded and entered the elevator with them close behind me. "You live here?"

"Yea, for awhile." Murphy answered me and then pressed the button for the lobby. "I've never noticed you lived on this floor."

"I'm not 'round much, neither are you two." It grew silent and I tapped my heeled foot. "Work?"

"Yea, you too?" I nodded at him and then eyed him over. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, dark jeans and black boots. He had a black peacoat over everything, his brother wore the exact same thing but a different colored t-shirt. "So, who was that man?" I heard Conner stifle a laugh and I glared at him.

"Aiden Duncan, friend of my brother's." I paused as the doors opened. "Cocky bastard if ya ask me." That got both men laughing. "I have to go, I will talk to you later." I smiled at the two men and I saw Murphy eyeing me over. Blushing I turned around.

"Bye, Holly." His voice made my legs wobble but I walked steady towards the way of the bank. Who could think that just a man's voice would cause this much of an effect.

**** Boring beginning, but hey, it's just the first chapter! Sorry if my dialect is bad, this is my first try! ****


End file.
